undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Italias
Description Italias is a pink and white bird monster with an affinity for stars and space who lives in Snowdin. She has a very high perception of time and distance, able to tell time with 0.01 second accuracy and distance within three centimeters at any distance. She also has exceptional memory and is extremely fast. Whilst she has low defense and attack, her HP and her ability to dodge and hit with fast, hard to dodge attacks make up for it. She loves the color dark blue. She has an extensional knowledge of the stars and planets, and even has her own spaceship blueprint, which has earned her the nickname ‘The Rocket Scientist.’ She has her own shed out back full of parts, and the occasional explosion has been known to come from around her area, and for her to come out of it with the comical image of her face being black except around her eyes. To anyone else, everything seems scattered, but is actually a very complicated sorting system. She is very friendly, and usually will only attack once when angered, but she can be goaded into a proper fight. She however, is very aggressive to humans, knowing that if the barrier is shattered she could fulfill her dreams and create a ‘hyper-drive’ to travel to other planets, even though she has literally zero idea how to. She plans to find a way, however, and to find other life. On her right forearm, there is a black spot on her feathers, which, if her jacket is removed, sparks with a blue electricity. If she rams someone with her right shoulder, both her and the target take equal damage from the shock it releases. She keeps it secret, even becoming aggressive to keep it, and if somehow found out and forced to answer she will say it was an accident when making the 'Cyus Revulas' batteries, though this is not true. When she was 18, she used to have a lab partner and rather worked on genetics, and attempting to make artificial souls, before a catastrophic accident happened. On the verge of unconsciousness, She tried to revive her partner and friend but they turned to black dust before she could. In grief, seriously hurt and unable to cope, she fainted in the pile of dust. She then woke up outside, with no idea how she got there. The black dust wasn't found, but there was a pile of white dust, with a few amber scales She's lately started trying to learn to control her electricity, after being encouraged to do it by Rena, shocking her in the process. She's so far able to charge the electricity, and make it scatter along her feathers. She has also figured out how to arc it to an object or person. Italias is neutral to crime; she'd really be happy to join some sought of crime organization if they give her something fun to do and at least most of the resources to do it, but she usually just sits at home, tweaking whatever creation she has made, or perhaps creating a new one. Relations Family *List any family members here. Friends *List any friends here. Acquaintances * Arachlisad Enemies *Zoe Retris Stats *HP: 1200 *AT:10 *DF:8 *EXP On Kill:78 *Gold on Win: 24 Abilities Shock - A quick jolt of electricity, cause Recoil damage. Electricity scatter - The electricity jumps from feather to feather, allowing for it to be discharged at any location on her body via touch. Causes Recoil damage. Regeneration - She can regenerate damage caused by her recoil quickly and efficiently. This ability extends into normal damage at a much slower rate. Bolt - A ranged attack using her electricity, causes heavy recoil damage. Arc - Similar to bolt, but weaker, has longer distance, and can jump between foes. Recoil increases over time. Slight technokinesis - If she has physical contact with a device and is careful, she can manipulate the device. ACTs Check: [ ATK, DEF, The rocket scientist ] Chat: [ You ask her what she likes. She excitedly speaks about 'Supernovas' and the difference between warp and Hyper drives, and... sorry, I dozed off. ] Theorize: [ She gets very excited. You both sit down in the Snow/Water/Heat and talk about possible alien life and alternate dimensions. ] Build: [ She explodes with joy as she takes pieces of metal out of her pockets. She carefully demonstrates how to put the pieces together to create a... laser gun? ] Quotes Encounter A very spaced out bird encounters you! Flavor Text Smells like seeds '''[ General ] '''Stars and Galaxies [ General ] She has metal jingling in her pocket '[ If build hasn't been used, general ] '''You realize that she doesn't actually have wings. '[ one time general ] 'Feathers float to the ground. '[ general after attacked ] '''You can see your reflection in her eyes. [ General ] Builds Key - Name: Descriptio 'Laser' gun: A glorified heat gun. It can cut given time, but causes a lot of pain at the targeted area. It works much like a microwave gun, evaporating water out of its target. It can also freeze things/people. Powered by a special battery she makes. 'Wings': Simple backpack attached hang glider, with small turbines. Warper: Whilst it can make her look like she's teleported, it simply creates 2 holograms, one to make her 'disappear,' one to make her 'reappear.' Both holograms are not solid, and do not block attacks. Backpack: Specially made backpack, used to safely store and carry breakable objects. Trivia *She was originally a character I made in Starbound, who I eventually gave a personality, backstory, and worked on her look. I then made her fit the undertale universe, while keeping her desires and personality much the same. *She always speaks in italics [ forum only ] *Her builds, according to her, are powered by small cyan plants she calls Cyus Revulas. She liquifies it, centrifuges it, and mixes it with another liquidated plant commonly call the silencing herb to remove the magical inhibitor the plant naturally has, allowing for more power. She then makes batteries out of them. *She has an instance of V.O.K.K.A on her computer. *She's tone deaf. *She's been known to be deathly afraid of the dark, but only sometimes. *Whenever she walks, a slightly delayed extra step can be heard. To those who can sense it, she always has some dark force hanging over her. *After being insulted by Zoe, She is trying to build some form of wings to help her fly in order to prove a point. Gallery The battery The Ray gun [ freeze working ] Old sprite Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster